Life with my best friend
by SquirtlePWN
Summary: A boy befriends a pokemon while on vacation and goes back a year later to find it again and take it home. Will the pokemon ba a pet, or something more?


This is my first fanfic. I've never been much of a writer, but decided to go ahead and try; I thought I might as well see what happens! Please R&R with constructive critisism only! Thanks for reading!

PS Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/ Gamefreak and the plot and OCs belong to me. But you already knew that...

* * *

Ch. 1 Looking Back

Jake's hoothoot alarm clock went off at precisely at 7:00am; Mom had told him the night before that to go on this trip he would have to be ready by 8:00, and he wanted to make sure she wasn't waiting on him like usual. Although it is only Jake's 8th birthday, His parents believe he has proven himself responsible and have decided to test him. Today they are traveling to Cherrygrove City for the second year in a row as Jake's birthday gift; however, this year is extra special.

* * *

-Flashback- (Jake's POV)

Before Mom even stopped the car, I was out of my seat with a beach ball for me and Dad to play with in my hands. It was a hot summer day and we were on vacation at the beach! I opened my door after hitting my head on the back of Dad's seat when the car came to a stop. I opened his door from the outside and tried to drag him to the water with me, which he only allowed to happen when he puts his cell phone down, classic Dad. We ran to the water and started throwing the ball and splashing each other; that is, until Dad started wearing out and had to catch his breath after each throw.

I let Dad go sit on a towel with Mom and started walking along the beach to find something to do when something caught my eye in the nearby woods, something that blended in with the low shrubs well. As I approached, I realized that a small Pokémon was hiding from me and thought of reasons why. Maybe the Pokémon had never been close to people before? I walk up to the fern I saw it behind and decided to lure it out. I sat down and said cliché things like, "Come on out" "I won't hurt you" and "I just want to play with you." That last one caught the Pokémon's attention, I knew because my head suddenly started hurting a little and I felt like I had two minds all off a sudden. I dropped my jaw when I felt dozens of thoughts and emotions from the second mind, somehow beckoning me to move to the other side of the plant.

As I move around to the other side I felt a strange mix of curiosity and fear of myself, causing me to slow down in disbelief. I was even more shocked when I reached the other side and saw a small, green, psychic-type Pokémon; a Ralts. I had seen Ralts on TV before, but never in person because they're indigenous to Hoenn. I was ecstatic on the inside, but frozen in amazement on the outside; however, Ralts could sense the excitement, I could see it on its face, it was losing its fear. I reached out and touched the front sensory horn, causing a bright smile to appear on the Pokémon's face as only happy thoughts were now flooding into my mind.

I told the Ralts to stay put while I went to get a toy. It nodded happily and sat upon the thin grass of the tree line. I ran back to Mom and Dad, picked up the beach ball, and returned to my new friend. I could feel its confusion about the ball, so I threw it into the air and caught it. Then I told Ralts to catch it and backed away. I threw it, it hit Ralts in the face as it failed to catch with her small arms, I laughed, Ralts used psychic to hit me in the face with the ball. We played catch for over an hour before Mom walked closer and called me in for lunch. I told Ralts to keep the ball while I ate, then left.

At lunch, Dad asked me where the ball was; I told him it was with my new friend. This raised curiosity from both of them as I had never been one to find random people to play with. I suppose I was born with a sort of 'Stranger-Danger.' I told my parents that I found a Pokémon behind a plant and had become instant friends. Then they said that I wasn't bringing it home and I said in an imitating voice, "I know. I know. "There are good reasons that we don't have Pokémon in our home."" I had heard the phrase on many occasions.

Afterwards, I returned to Ralts, as Mom and Dad took a nap together, to find it walking around the trees on the ball. "Wow! That's amazing!" I said, startling the little acrobat. Then I made a lame, non-noteworthy joke about walking on water; only to find Ralts dragging me to the water and start using levitation to 'walk on water.' I laughed, told Ralts it's amazing, and splashed it playfully. Surprised, Ralts lost concentration and fell into the shallow water, causing me to laugh harder, which earned a splash from Ralts.

We continued playing like this and teasing each other, me vocally and Ralts physically, until the sky was red with a setting sun and Ralts was dozing off on my lap as I sat against a large rock, falling asleep myself. My parents walked over to us with everything packed up and loaded onto their shoulders, shocked at the sight of a half-sleeping Ralts in my arms. After getting my attention, they reminded me that I can't bring it home and beckoned me to follow them to the car. I set the now fully awake Ralts on the rock and told my tearful goodbye, explaining that I live quite far away and can't stay longer. It wept and I waived as I walked away. I turned around and called out, "I'll come back and play some more!" and gave a tearful smile. In my head I received, not a voice but an unexplainable response- a beckoning of some sort- to come back soon with a seat in the car for the Ralts. I think I gave an affirmative thought, but a 7-year-old's sense of psychic conversation is pretty bad.

* * *

-Present-

Finally! After a year, I get to go back to that beach and look for my friend! Mom caught me looking up information on Ralts and telepathy several months ago and came back to me with a Pokéball. She told me that I was eager, persistent, and old enough to be given a Pokémon as a test for my responsibility. I told her I want the Ralts and she agreed to use a trip as my birthday gift again to try to find that same Ralts. **Today is the day- the day I get my first Pokémon!**


End file.
